Shedding The Blood Tears
by The Fallen Of The Past
Summary: "What are you?" The doctor asked as he pricked her finger. Violet didn't talk back due to her being in a coma from the suicide attempt. She just laid there, barely breathing. Dr. Brantley grabbed a bandage and covered the prick as some red liquid poured out. "wake up daring, it's time for you to start explaining."
1. Chapter 1 : The Easy Way Out

_"I'm done with it! I'm just done!"_

_"Aww... don't say that!" The imaginary voice told Violet. "Your too powerful and looked upon to be crying and feeling sorry for yourself."_

_"Fuck off!"_

_The voice disappeared as if it was thin air. It was just an illusion. Violet wanted to just off the cliff she was sitting on now. She felt so unwanted and weak since she turned her back on her family and friends. She wasn't even near home in Washington, she had left them alone and left where she could think for herself, and feel the pain by herself. Violet left Washington and went to her home town in Tennessee. She had no family there, but she wanted no one there. _

_The wind blew and left dust and her own hair smack her in the face. The dust slid down her face by the tears that she drowned in. It left a stained orange cheek. Violet wiped it, and scooted closer to the edge and looked down. Rushing water hit the sides of sharp rocks, and went down a waterfall._

_"Hmm.."_

_Violet knew she was going to regret what she was she was thinking, but she closed her eyes and kept scooting closer to death, but stopped at the last chance hearing the voice inside her head again._

_"Don't do it Wolf. What about your family? What would they think when someone finds you dead? What about Sky, Willow, Alyssa, Danielle, and Abby. What about the people who care the most. Master Arucee? Crunch? And Crash. He'll tear apart by himself-"_

_"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! It will hurt me more than him, when i'm gone. But my mind's been made."_

_"Please rethink this absolute crazy idea. You don't know what your doing! YOU CAN GET HELP!"_

_"You can't clean up something that already destroyed on the inside."  
_

_"Please, your worth more than what you think you are. Your going to corrupt everyone when your d... dead. Who's going to direct your kind? who's going to take your place?"_

_"Sky, until prim is old enough. I've done more damage then what I've saved. It's just too much to do now."_

_"Please don't jump!"_

_"If you won't let me do it this way, then i'll do it another way!" Violet yelled as she digged in her pocket and found her pocket knife. "But i'm getting out, one way or another!"_

_"Don't you dare!"_

_"Watch me! I've shed a lot of blood, and this blood will be the last time!"_

_Violet undid the latch to reveal a shiny, new blade._

_"It won't hurt! She told herself. "If anything, it'll help."_

_Violet started to bring the knife closer to her body. she flipped the free wrist over and got the knife even closer. She froze for a moment, wondering if the voice was right. But continued after knowing there was no turning back now. They would just put her in the nut house for suicidal thoughts. The blade started to touch her wrist, and she said her pray._

_"I'm so sorry!"_

_"No!"_

_And there it went, deep into her beautiful skin. Blood started to pour out. And Violet started to look pale. Her usual blood red cheeks were now turning white, and her hands were a very light pink._

_"Shit!" She cried, holding in the tears._

_She started to rub her wrists and whimper in pain. Red liquid got on her hand as she held the wound. And the tears were now escaping again. Violet's mind played pranks with her as she saw all her family cry in front of her, as if she was seeing the future. They looked all broken down, and sad. But the image left soon and her sight started to go dim, then dimer, then dimer, till she saw the last color she would ever see, black._

_She fell backwards on the cliff, luckily she didn't fall frontwards. The knife dropped out of her hand, and her eyes slowly started to shut. Then she felt no pain, she was now happy!_

**_This was a request! Now this is develop as a story. Violet isn't dead yet, but is close to it. I hope this is really good, considering this is my first attempt of trying to write a suicide scene. But that's all for now. I'll try to update soon, if possible! By the way, one last update, This is my new profile! I'm changing over profiles for a good reason. So sorry for the confusen, if there was any! But I got to go now! See y'all. XVIOLETXWOLFX_**

**_priv-message and review please! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hospitalized

_"Which room did you call me in for?"_

"236."_ The nurse told._

_"Thank you." _

_The nurse nodded and the male doctor gave a short glare before heading to the room. He went to the elevator pressing the button to level 5, then walking to the new patients room after the short ride. When he found the room, he walked in. And he was immediately surprised at the patients condition. There was a oxygen tube connected to the poor girl and she had stitches where she had cut herself.  
_

_"Wow."_

_The doctor went over to the girl's body and looked at the stitches. The wound had to be pretty deep to be that many and so thick! He walked over to the clipboard on the front of the bed and looked at it. It said man had found her on a cliff, about dead. Brought to hospital quick as possible. Man said he thought she had cut herself, since there was a knife beside her hand and her wrist was slit. Wound stitched, girl put on oxygen._

_"Darla..."_

_He went over to the emergency button to call the nurse in. About 4 minutes later, the nurse walked in._

_"What do you need, Dr, Brantley? _

_"Who was the man that found the girl? Is he here, cause I need to ask him questions."_

"_He said his name was Greyson Walker. And no, he isn't here at the moment."_

_"Did he leave a contact number, Darla?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Call him when you go back downstairs. Tell him her doctor needs to see him."_

_"Yes sir." She called as she started to leave the room._

_"Wait!"_

_She turned around and looked back at Brantley._

_"What?"_

_"The girl's name? It wasn't on the clipboard. Did y'all get her record in?"_

_"We couldn't find her record. We used fingerprints but we couldn't find anything. In fact, it's as if she doesn't exist."_

_"Oh come on, she's got to have a record."_

_"No, sorry. She doesn't. We took blood from her finger too. It's not regular blood either."_

_"Stop playing around! This is serious, Darla. Where's the girl's records?"_

_"I'm not! She's doesn't have any!"_

_Brantley stared at the nurse, realizing she was telling the truth. Looking back at the girl, he started to wonder why she had no records. _

_"Go downstairs and call the man who brought her. I'll see what I can do."_

_The nurse nodded then left the room. Dr. Brantley went over to Violet and stared at her._

_"What are you?"_

* * *

**Good chapter, eh? I thought it was. And it kinda a mystery since Violet doesn't have records and has a weird blood type. People probably know why Violet doesn't have record and weird blood type, but for others, well it leaves y'all something to think about. LOL, BUT GOT TO GO, SEE YA- XVIOLETXWOLFX**


End file.
